i'm pregnant
by sweetymun
Summary: Amu and Ikuto did it when they are captured by gozen after a month Amu know s that she have Ikuto child what is she going to do
1. Chapter 1

hi everyone this is my first rated m story n i hope u like it amuto rocks

i'm pregnant

amu's pov

sigh..now what am i goin to do with this child

**remember something that happen a month ago**

_'ikuto are we goin to die here' said amu ' i don know and shut up' said ikuto (they are both capture by gozen)amu starts crying ikuto notices it he goes closer to her and hug her._

_'ikuto you pervert wat r u doing'said amu kind of shouted 'so it looks like you're calm'said ikuto letting go of her.'hey why r u being so nice to me you pervert wat r u trying to do to me'said amu 'nothing, oh the little kid is thinking something pervert' said ikuto_

_'what r u saying the one i love is tadase not u and i know that u love utau'said amu 'wat why would i love my own sister'said ikuto 'wat but ..but i thought you and her were those kinda of relationship'said amu with a sweat drop.'then who do you like?'ask amu 'you'answer ikuto 'wat are my ears spoilt i thought i hear you say me'said amu 'no your ears aren't spoilt i really say you and i love u since i saw you' said ikuto holding her arms 'ikuto i also have love you since i saw u'said amu and ikuto kiss her, he lick her lips begging for entrance and she give access to him when he got his access he kiss her hungrily and she put her hand around his neck and play with his hair. His hand went under her shirt and took it with a little help from her he threw the to a corner she also did the same to his shirt. He broke the kiss 'do you want to continue or stop'he said 'please continue'said amu. _

_They kiss again when they are kissing ikuto unhook her bra now her bra is hanging loosely on her small but cute little breast he broke the kiss but this time he didn't stop he went to her neck and leave a mark on her . he lick down from her neck to her breast and he play with her left breast my rubbing her hard nipple hard and fast while he massage the other one she let out a moan but not any moan she moan his name . when he is satisfied with the rubbing he suck the going to be swollen nipple hard she let out a scream luckily the room was a sound proof room. he stop when the nipple is swollen he did the same thing to the right one both of her nipple was swollen. _

_He continue down to her stomach he again leave a mark on her but this one is a bigger one when he is making the mark he pull down her panties and she also unbutton his pant also she pull down his boxer now his manhood was completely shown to her and that made her face as red as a tomato. then he stuck two finger into her womanhood and that earn him a scream from her when the mark is on he did not waste any time he quickly put out his finger and enter his manhood into her he hit the right spot and with a he broke her wall he let out his seed into her and tears was form in her eyes .Ikuto notices it and pull out his manhood from her and hug her ' lets stop alright'he said 'ok' she said then ikuto got up ' come on lets dress up before someone find out what we did in this room' said ikuto 'alright' she said she tries to get up but her lower part was so pain that she can't even move her leg._

_Ikuto knows that this will happen so he help her with the dress up and after some hour the guardians came to their rescue._

_**the next day**_

_'Is ikuto trying to avoid me' she thinks because when she saw ikuto he quickly ran into his college that was the opposite side of her school. _

**finish of her thinking**

**' **now should i tell him or not' she said looking at her phone ' maybe i shouldn't tell him yet' said amu ' ding dong ding dang ding dong ding ding ' ' well time to go to class ' said amu she walks back to her class unfortunately for her she bangs into someone and that is not anyone that is ikuto she got up and say sorry she did not notices that is ikuto she walks right past him but he grab her hand and drag her to the rooftop ' hey let go of me 'shouted amu then he let go when they reach ' so what is bothering with the little kitten ' said ikuto ' it's you ikuto you are the one bothering me ' said amu ' what i did not talk to you for a month how can i be bothering you' said ikuto ' thats the problem you try to avoid me after we did it ' said amu ' no i didn't ' said ikuto ' then explain why you didn't talk to me for a whole month 'said amu ' thats because utau have been following me after that accident ' said ikuto

' oh.. ' said amu ' so now are you going to be my girlfriend ' said ikuto ' erm ... hell ya ' said amu jumping into his arms when ikuto hug her he notices that her stomach grew a little ' hey are you getting fatter ' said ikuto ' no i'm not ' said amu ' then why is it that your stomach got a little out ' said ikuto ' well its actually a future little ikuto ' said amu ' what you got my child ' said ikuto with a very happy expression ' ya it's already half month ' said amu ' why didn't you tell me earlier ' said ikuto ' how would i know that you want child so eagerly ' said amu ' now you know about it what would you do ' said amu ' i don't know ' said ikuto

to be continued

amu : why is it that i'm pregnant

mun : cox i wanted it to be like this and ikuto agree to this

amu : what! ikuto..

( ikuto try to walk away but was caught by amu )

ikuto : no

mun : pls review thank you


	2. chapter 2

hi chapter 2 here hope you like it

amu : hey! what is this chapter 2 bout anyway

mun : you will know bout it later (grin evilly)

amu : i hate that smile on you hope it's nothing bad

**chapter 2**

' maybe we should tell our parent before anything more suggestion ' said amu ' alright we will tell your parents first ' said ikuto ' no way we are going to tell yours first ' said amu ' no need they won't even care about it ' said ikuto ' then how about utau she is your sister right ' said amu ' if you tell her i promise that you won't be seeing me again ' said ikuto ' fine we will tell my parents first ' said amu ' wait for me after school at your school gate after their conversation amu can't concentrate on her study and she didn't eat her lunch.

**After school**

She wait for him to arrive while thinking that they shouldn't tell her parents, she's been thinking for 20 minute still he hadn't arrive yet ' why is he so late ' said amu ' what happen to that idiot ' said amu angrily suddenly her stomach is n a great pain then she fell down to her knee holding her for her that ikuto just arrive in time to see her faint on the floor in front of her school gate,he quickly get out of his car and pick her in a bridal style, he quickly put her in his car thinking that he should send her to the hospital immediately but then he starts to think that if he send her to the hospital then the two of them will be in big trouble so he just send to his trust able doctor which open a clinic nearby.

**At the doctor**

The doctor check at her for sometime when the doctor come out from the room ' how is she doing ' ikuto ask with a little bit of worried tone ' she is doing fine she just has a gastric ' said the doctor ikuto let out a sigh hearing that ' ikuto do you know that girl inside there is pregnant ' said the doctor with a serious tone ' ya so what about it ' said ikuto emotionless ' okay here are some tips ' say the doctor ' the medicine for the girl the books are for you ' said the doctor ' alright thanks doc ' said ikuto while holding three plastic bag of medicine and two books that is as thick as a dictionary.

' Welcome come see me again when the girl faint again and also for monthly check up ' said the doctor ' ya whatever ' said ikuto with a frown on his face ' cheer up boy you'll be a father soon ' said the doctor ' right , is the girl alright i need to take her home ' said ikuto ' ya you can take her but don't wake her up ' say the doctor ' ya ' say ikuto carrying amu into his car.

**to be continued**

mun : halo nice to meet you all again do you think this chapter is short? if it is then tell me through the reviews thanks

amu : oh mun you forget to thanks the people who sent you reviews

mun : oh ya thanks for reminding me first of all i wanted to thanks

Kags21

Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi

thanks guy


	3. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE

i'm sorry guys but i'm going to take away this story in a month

i know that probably a lot of you guys would insult me for doing this but i truly hope you forgive me

if you want to know the reason why i did this just email me cox the story is very long and i don't have much time to type it in here

and also **SORRY!!!!!**


End file.
